


Flight Feather Promise

by zombified_queer



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hatoful Boyfriend Ship Week 2018, Implied Relationships, M/M, Prompt Fill: Promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: Sometimes friendships fade into the background and monotony of adult life. Sometimes they don't.





	Flight Feather Promise

"Promise me you'll visit once you graduate."

Ryouta blinks, pausing in shelving the books tucked in the crook of his wing. It had been quiet in the library and Nageki’s question was like a gun going off. "Why wouldn't I visit you?"

"Sometimes people forget . . ." Nageki sounds terribly sad. "They move on and their high school friends aren't as important."

"I could never forget you, Nageki," Ryouta promises, determination boiling hot in his blood.

"Thank you."

Ryouta goes back to is shelving, quietly fitting each book in its place. "Hey, Negeki?"

"Yes?"

"What if I became the librarian here?" The last book sinks into place on the shelf and Ryouta nods proudly at his work. "Then you'd never have to be lonely! I could visit you every day."

Nageki smiles in his rueful way. "I don't think being a high school librarian pays well. That's why everyone works here part-time."

"So? I can work two jobs," Ryouta answers, sitting across from the mourning dove. "I do it now."

"It would be asking too much of you." Nageki lower his eye to the book in front of you. "I'd just be happy to see you once a month."

"But I want to visit you every day," Ryouta says. "Too late, my mind's made up."

Nageki looks up, smiling sadly. "As long as it's not too much trouble . . ."

Ryouta puts his wing over Nageki's, the rock dove smiling brightly. It’s a promise.


End file.
